


Phoenix + Five-O + Crisis = Best Team Up Ever

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), MacRiley and Reirey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: A mini crossover with Hawaii Five-O ! The team return to Hawaii on the hunt for a arms dealer selling a poisonous gas. When their first attempt to retrieve the gas fails, the team join forces with Officers Tani Rey and Junior Reigns of the Five-O Task Force. Enjoy !
Relationships: Junior Reigns & Tani Rey, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love both shows and enjoyed the first crossover that the shows had on MacGyver 1x18 (wish they had another crossover together but maybe a MacGyver and Magnum P.I. crossover could happen instead ?) this was a dream fanfic to write. For those wondering, this is set a long while after the end of the final Hawaii Five-O episode. 
> 
> Since Twitter won’t work for me some reason, I can’t share it on Twitter (I can go offline on the site, that’s how I see the MacRiley tweets) but if anyone wants to share this chapter and the other 2 chapters when they are done on the MacRiley page on Twitter, feel free to !

At the Phoenix Science Lab...  
Mac is fiddling around with any broken tech the Phoenix has and is attempting to fix it. He can’t help but try to fix things he notices that are broken. Sparky is keeping him company as he does so. “Mr MacGyver, you seem to have a desire to fix things that are broken. Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking ?” Sparky asks. “I just can’t help it, Sparky. I tend to fix things in my spare time. It’s a habit of mine, I guess.” Mac answers him. “Yes but you’re fixing a radio when the Phoenix has dozens of functioning ones already.” Sparky says. “Like I said... it’s a habit of mine.” Mac replies with a smile. Working on the radio will have to wait as Mac gets a text from Matty, needing him in the war room. “Gotta go. See you later, Sparky.” Mac says as he heads for the door. “Of course, Mr MacGyver. I won’t be going anywhere. It’s not like I can after all...” Sparky says in a sarcastic tone.

In the Phoenix War Room...  
Mac enters with Riley and Matty already inside. Mac sits down in the chair that Riley is sitting on the chair’s arm of, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he does. “What’s up ? We got a mission ?” Mac asks. “Yes, we’re heading back to Hawaii once again. With Russ and Desi on another op in Paris, all 5 of us are going there.” Matty informs them. “5 of us ?” Riley asks. Before Matty could answer her, Bozer enters with a surprise guest. “That would be me.” Leanna says with a smile. Mac and Riley both shout “Hey !” in happiness and joy, as they get up and hug Leanna, in what has been a long time for them. “So good to see you. You back for good ?” Riley asks. “Yeah, unless i’m needed for another op that requires me being away for a long while.” Leanna tells her. “Which hopefully won’t be for a very very long time, as my beautiful girlfriend just got back and I would like it to be that way.” Bozer adds with a smile. “Well, spending some alone time with her will have to wait, as we got work to do. Also, welcome back Leanna.” Matty says. “Thanks, Matty.” Leanna responds. Matty pulls up info on the mission on the screen. “Richard Dalton. Well known arms dealer. Used to sell Military Grade weapons but now, he’s upped his game. We got intel that he has attained a small poisonous gas canister. This gas can kill anyone it comes contact with, a minute after being exposed to it. We got also intel that he has set up a meeting to sell the gas in Hawaii. We don’t know who he is selling it too but we need to stop that meeting and grab the gas. We have a jet ready to to go, wheels up in 5.” Matty tells them.

On the flight to Hawaii...  
While the team waits to land in Hawaii in a few hours, Mac, Riley, Bozer and Matty tell Leanna about what happened last time they were in Hawaii. “You guys fought Chinese Intelligence soldiers who were attempting to steal top-secret weaponry during a earthquake?” Leanna asks. “Yep, while me and Jack worked with Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua from the Five-O Task Force to rescue scientists from a collapsed building and stop those soldiers, Riley and Bozer helped with the wounded.” Mac tells her. “And this was on your birthday as well ?” Leanna asks. “Yep.” Mac says. Leanna thinks how to respond to that before she does. “That’s a hell of a way to celebrate your birthday, Mac.” Leanna says. Everyone smiles and laughs as they continue to wait to land in Hawaii.

Hawaii... a paradise place that has had its own disasters but been dealt with by a certain task force...  
The team lands in Hawaii and head immediately to the location of the meeting that their intel says. It’s at a abandoned factory in the heart of Honolulu. They spot Dalton but the buyer hasn’t show up yet. While Matty waits in the SUV that the team brought with them, the others get closer to Dalton. “Matty, we’re in position.” Riley says. “Copy. That gas is the primary objective. That comes first before anything else.” Matty tells them. Before the team can get closer, one of Dalton’s soldiers spots them and alerts the others, forcing Dalton to run with the gas to his car. The team dodge the soldiers’ gunfire and head straight back to their SUV, with Riley driving. They give chase onto the streets of Honolulu as Leanna leans out of a window and opens fire on the car with her gun. She attempts to shoot out Dalton’s tires but before she can, two more cars turn up, consisting more of Dalton’s men. “Crap ! Dalton must have had back up lying in wait in case something went wrong !” Leanna shouts, as she leans her head back inside the SUV. “Yeah, and in our case, something did go wrong !” Bozer shouts. “Mac, got any ideas?” Matty asks. Before Mac can say anything, Hawaii’s HPD shows up in multiple police cars and a black SUV. They give chase as well. Two men from Dalton’s back up open their windows and throw grenades in the direction of the team and HPD, blowing up any parked cars on the side of the road. “Grenades !” Riley shouts as she turns the SUV to avoid the grenades. She tries hard to keep control of the SUV but it crashes straight into a nearby tree, with everyone feeling the crash in their necks. With the grenades blowing up in front of them, HPD are forced to stop as well. The team lean their heads back after feeling the force of the crash. “Everyone all right ?” Mac asks. They say yes and get out of their SUV. They look in the direction of where Dalton and his men were but they are no longer there. “Damnit, they got away with the gas.” Matty says. “What now ?” Bozer asks. “We regroup somewhere else and get a new set of wheels. This isn’t over by a long shot. Dalton plans on selling that gas and he won’t be leaving the island until he gets paid. You can bet on that.” Matty says. The team nods at Matty but before they can leave, they hear the doors open from the black SUV behind them. They turn to see two people exit the vehicle and walk towards them. They have guns aimed towards them. “Don’t move. Freeze !” A woman shouts. The team hold their arms up in the air. “Wait, we’re trying to help.” Mac says. “Is that right ?” A man asks, still aiming his gun at the team and walking towards them, not believing them. “Yes, we work with the government and we have proof of our identities but before we do that, i’m gonna ask who you two are and to lower your guns.” Matty says. The man and woman don’t lower their guns, while they look at each other. “I’m Officer Tani Rey and this is Officer Junior Reigns. We’re with the Five-O Task Force.” Tani says. Mac notices the Five-O badges as she says that. “Now, who the hell are you guys ?” Tani asks.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what candy bars i’m talking about, watch the beginning of MacGyver 4x10 and you’ll know.

Despite the Phoenix Foundation meant to be a secret covert organisation that not many people are meant to know about, the team had no choice but to reveal they were a secret government organisation to Tani and Junior. Matty even called high ranking state officials to prove their existence. Tani and Junior couldn’t believe it at first but that quickly faded as Tani quickly warmed up to them. The team were basically spies, which Tani finds very cool. Her meeting a ex MI6 British spy last year confirmed that she finds spies cool. “Ok, you guys check out. So, why are you after Richard Dalton ?” Junior asks. “You first.” Matty says. Tani and Junior look at each other, with Tani giving the go head. “Ok, so HPD got a tip that a arms dealer was setting up a meeting here in Honolulu. We looked into this guy’s background. He’s been know to selling Military Grade weapons all over the US. Miami, New York, Chicago, you name it. He’s been there and sold weapons. We thought he was in Hawaii selling more weapons.” Junior says. “Close but it’s far worse.” Bozer says. “What makes you say that ?” Tani asks. “Dalton was here for a meeting but it was to sell a small poisonous gas canister.” Riley informs them. Tani and Junior looked at each other again, couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “How deadly is it ?” Junior asks. “You would be dead one minute after being exposed to it.” Mac says. “We didn’t know he was selling that. That wasn’t in our intel.” Tani says. “Your intel guy must have missed that but be thankful we didn’t.” Matty says. Mac looks again at the Five-O badges that Tani and Junior have on them. “Five-O. Good to see they are still around.” Mac says with a smile. “You worked with Five-O before ?” Junior asks. “Yeah, a few years back with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. They still work with Five-O ?” Mac asks. “No. We never got to meet them as we joined Five-O after they both left. Chin went to San Francisco to lead his own task force, while Kono joined a task force combating sex trafficking around the US.” Tani tells him. Mac nods at her answer. “Well, it’s been nice knowing you but we’ll take it from here.” Matty says, as she starts to walk away. Mac immediately stops her. “Woah, Matty. I know we usually handle things like this ourselves but we could use their help. We’ve worked with Five-O in the past, even if Chin and Kono are no longer part of it, we could do with the help.” Mac tells her. Matty looks at Tani and Junior before looking at Mac again, considering his idea. Matty turns to Tani and Junior. “Alright. You two willing to work with us on this ?” Matty asks. “Well, considering how dangerous this situation is and this is our island, which is at stake, i’d say yes.” Tani says. Riley smiles at her answer. “I like her already.” Riley says.

At the Five-O Headquarters...  
The team head inside the main room of the headquarters, with Tani and Junior leading and showing around the place. As soon they enter the main room, Riley instantly notices the computer software that Five-O have and her eyes light up wide open, as if she just found the third love of her life. 2nd being her favourite candy bars that Mac got her for the doomsday supplies he planned when Codex had set on wiping out a quarter of the earth’s population. 1st obviously being Mac of course. “Wow, look at this setup. We have impressive computer setups at Phoenix but damn this is just... wow.” Riley says in a computer fan girl type of way. She looks at Matty, who’s right eyebrow is raised. “No offence, Matty.” Riley says. “None taken.” Matty replies. Tani and Junior smile, as well as Mac does. “You a hacker ?” Tani asks. “Yep, the best one there is.” Mac says. “Well, as long as you’re not like Aaron Wright, that’s cool I guess.” Junior says. “Who’s that ?” Bozer says. “He’s basically the devil when it comes to hackers. He’s created really bad trouble for us, here in Hawaii. Not to mention, he’s a real pain in the ass.” Junior replies. “Anyway, let’s get down to the problem at hand.” Matty says. Tani pulls up all the info they have on Dalton. The team go through what’s on the screen before Leanna notices a face she recognises. She points at the guy’s face on the screen. “That’s one of the guys who threw the grenades at us. Who is he ?” Leanna asks. Before Tani can use the computer, Riley asks if she could do it. Using this computer software seemed like a golden opportunity that Riley couldn’t pass up on. “May I ?” Riley asks. “Sure. Knock yourself out.” Tani tells her. Riley smiles as she does her thing on the computer, running facial recognition on the guy’s face. It loads up on the screen. “Ok, guy’s name is Daniel Jackson. Wanted for owning multiple firearms, robbing banks and assault. Says here is Dalton’s personal right hand bodyguard.” Riley says. “Sounds like he moved up to that role after being a bank robber.” Bozer says. “Does this guy have a address here on Hawaii ?” Mac asks. “Yep, not too far from Honolulu.” Tani says. “Well, we don’t know where Dalton is or where the next meeting will be. He will probably be laying low until then, so Jackson is our best lead. Hopefully we can find something at his place or even better; Jackson himself, that will lead us to Dalton and the gas.” Matty says. “Ok, i’ll go. Riley you want to come with ?” Tani asks her. “Sure. Sounds like it will be fun.” Riley says. “There are more of us but our colleagues are all working on multiple homicides, so it will be just us two to help. Also, my car is in the shop, so we’ll take one of the black SUV’s we have available.” Tani says. Riley and Tani walk out, while the others stay to look at anything else they can find on Dalton.

During the drive to Jackson’s residence...  
The drive is quiet for a bit, as Tani and Riley don’t know what to say to each other. Tani eventually breaks the silence between them, as she drives. “So, Mac. I couldn’t help but notice him smiling at you when you went all fan girl on our computer back at HQ. Does he do that often ?” Tani asks. “Yeah. My boyfriend always seem to be impressed with my skills and loves my wonderful personality.” Riley says with a smile. “Ah, I had a feeling you two were close. It was that look he gave when he said you’re the best one there is.” Tani says. Riley looks at her. “Well, we’re a package deal.” Riley says. Tani smiles at that response. “Package deal ? Good one. That’s how I feel between me and Junior.” Tani responds. Riley’s eyebrows raise. “You and Junior, huh ?” Riley asks. “Yeah, you and Mac are not the only work place romance couple, you know. How long have you and Mac been together, if you don’t me asking ?” Tani asks. “Almost a year. You ?” Riley asks. “A year. We’ve had feelings for each other a long while before we even got together, we just didn’t know what to do about it. But then, we worked with two private investigators on a case last year. One of them named Juliet Higgins (who was a ex British spy by the way) gave me some advice.” Tani says. “What did she say ?” Riley asks. “She said and I quote “If you find someone at work who brings a little light into your life. Someone who makes you happy, you should pursue it”. That advice stuck with me. I followed my heart and asked Junior out. Now, we’ve been together for a year.” Tani tells her. Riley reflects on that piece of advice. She nods and smiles, as she thinks that advice also reflects on what was happening between her and Mac before they got together. They both bring a light into each other’s life. “She sounds like a cool woman.” Riley finally says. “Yeah, she is.” Tani responds. Both of them smile and they continue to drive to their destination.

At Jackson’s residence...  
Riley and Tani pull up outside Jackson’s house. They think it’s empty before Riley spots a figure walking past a window. She pats on Tani’s arm and alerts her about someone being inside. They both exit the car, with Tani getting her gun ready. They get up close to the house and peek through the window. They spot Jackson on his phone. “Yeah, boss. I’ll be there at the meeting in 2 hours.” Jackson says before hanging up on his phone. “Another buy is in place. Matty was right.” Tani whispers. “Yeah, she always is.” Riley whispers back. “I can’t see anyone else inside, so it looks like it’s just him. We need him alive.” Tani says. Riley nods. They both get ready at the door. Tani kicks the door open. “Daniel Jackson, Five-O ! Hands up !” Tani shouts. Jackson picks up a ashtray on the coffee table next to him and throws it at Tani, making her drop her gun and fall to the floor. Jackson tries find his gun but Riley jumps on his back, trying to stop him. He runs backwards against a wall, trying to get her off him but Riley puts up a good fight. He keeps banging the wall and eventually succeeds, forcing Riley to the floor. Tani quickly gets up and engages in a fist fight with him. She twists and turn as she lands a kick into him, pushing him back against another wall. She runs over and punches him, while trying to dodge his punches. Riley gets up and lands a few punches as well. Jackson struggles to hold his own against them, before Tani lands another kick into him, pushing him onto the floor. He tries to get up but Tani and Riley land a solid punch together into his face, knocking him out cold. They both breathe out a sign of relief. “Nice kicks.” Riley says. “Not so bad yourself. You got a mean right hook.” Tani says. “Thanks.” Riley responds. Tani handcuffs Jackson while he’s out cold. Riley and Tani search his place, looking for anything on where the new meeting will be. Riley grabs his phone while Tani searches the other rooms of the house. She comes back empty handed. “Nothing. You ?” Tani asks. “Got his phone, we could trace where his call went to. Maybe Dalton is already at the meeting’s location, just waiting.” Riley says. Tani nods. Riley calls the others on comms. “Hey guys, we got Jackson and his phone. It could tell us where the new meeting is.” She says. “Good, bring Jackson back here with you. We can interrogate him to see what he knows as well.” Matty says. “Copy.” Riley says. “Junior, get CSU down here. See if they can find anything else we couldn’t.” Tani asks. “Got it.” Junior says. They grab Jackson and head straight back to their SUV.

On the drive back to the Five-O Headquarters...  
Jackson has woken up but he refuses to answer Riley and Tani’s questions. “That’s ok, if you want to play it that way, I guess.” Riley says. She turns to Tani. “Matty will get him to talk.” She tells her. “Really ?” Tani asks with a curious smile. “Oh, yeah. She gives you a stare as if she’s looking inside the deepest darkest part of your soul. She has that affect on people. By the time she’s done with you, you’ll be crying out all your secrets like a baby who’s lost his favourite toy.” Riley says. Tani laughs. She thinks she’s kidding but Riley’s eyebrows raise as she looks at her. Tani stops laughing. “Oh, you’re serious ?” She asks. Riley nods. “Oh damn.” Tani says. She wraps that idea of Matty interrogating around her head before her phone goes off. Its’s Junior. Tani answers the phone on speaker. “Hey, we’re almost there. Jackson is awake but he isn’t talking.” Tani says. Mac is next to Junior as they are listening in. “Don’t worry, Matty will get him to talk.” Mac says. “Yeah, Riley said she would.” Tani says. Mac smiles. “Of course she did.” Mac replies. Before they can continue talking, Riley and Tani notice a another SUV driving fast right behind them. “Uh, guys I think we got trouble here.” Riley says. Mac and Junior start looking concerned. “What’s wrong ?” Junior asks. “Looks like we got company !” Tani shouts. The SUV behind them gets closer. A window opens, with a man armed with a RPG aiming at them. “RPG !!” Riley shouts. Tani turns the SUV, as the guy fires at them. The rocket misses them but it hits close to them, forcing the vehicle to flip over in the air and then hit the ground a few times before it eventually lands. Mac and Junior shout out Riley and Tani’s names but no response. All they can hear is the SUV’s horn keep going off...  
Continued in the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die hard fans of Hawaii Five-O would know that the song Riley is listening to at the end was the song used at the end of Hawaii Five-O 5x01 😉

At the Five-O Headquarters...  
Mac and Junior look at each other in full on panic mode. They continue to shout Riley and Tani names, begging for a response from them but they don’t hear anything other than the horn from the crashed SUV that Riley and Tani were in. Tani’s phone eventually goes off, so they can’t hear anything anymore. Matty, Bozer and Leanna enter the room. “What’s happening?” Matty asks. “Riley and Tani were just attacked on their way back. We heard Riley shout RPG and then their SUV sounded like it crashed. They were not responding and now, we’ve lost contact with them. I’m going after them.” Mac says, getting all fired up inside as he knew Riley was in danger. “I’m coming too.” Junior says. They start to leave for the exit. “Leanna, go with them for back up.” Matty orders. “Got it.” Leanna responds. Just as they exit the door, Mac turns and points at Matty and Bozer. “Guys, once you triangulate their location, text me it !” Mac says. Matty and Bozer nod as they get to work, using Five-O’s computer to locate where Tani’s phone was last on.

At the SUV crash site...  
The SUV that Riley and Tani were in, was upside down. It was so badly damaged, it looked like it was hit by a wrecking ball. Riley’s eyes started to open slowly, everything in her vision looked dazed and confusing at first, before she finally regained control and properly woke up. She realised what happened and turned to see Tani still unconscious. “Tani ! Tani !” Riley says, as she moves Tani’s shoulder, trying to wake her up. Tani eventually wakes up, touching her head in agony. “Ugh, my head !” Tani says, before looking at her surroundings. “Jackson, is he ?...” Tani asks. Riley tries looking behind her, seeing where Jackson was sitting. He’s not moving or breathing, with blood coming down from his head. Riley manages to move her hand towards him and shrugs him but no response. “He’s dead !” Riley says. “Damnit !” Tani responds. The SUV that the men were in and who fired the RPG at them, pulls up close behind them. Knowing it was about to get worse and going out the car doors next to them was not a option, Riley and Tani manage to unbuckle their seatbelts. “You still got his phone ?” Tani asks. Riley checks her pockets and pulls out Jackson’s phone. “Yeah, it still works thankfully !” Riley says. “Good. Now, brace yourself !” Tani replies. Seeing that the front window shield of the SUV was a bit broken from the crash, Tani kicks it three times before it breaks. Riley and Tani crawl their way out, just as they hear the doors open from the SUV behind them. 5 men exit the vehicle, armed with assault rifles. After crawling out, Tani gets her gun ready. Her and Riley move to the side of the SUV where Riley was sitting, crouching down for the very little cover they had. Seeing that the their crashed SUV is close to a nearby alleyway, the duo decide they have to make a run for it, into the alleyway and find better cover. Tani looks at Riley and counts down from 3 using her fingers, as the armed men get closer. Tani peeks out from their cover and shoots, hitting one of the men in the neck, instantly killing him. The remaining four men start firing their assault rifles, hitting the SUV as Tani leans back. “GO GO GO !!” Tani shouts, as she and Riley make a run for it. They make it through the alleyway and find better cover. The armed men follow in pursuit. Since Tani only had her pistol and couldn’t give anything to Riley to defend herself, she was the only one who could try to hold them off. She fires off a few more shots but the men manage to avoid the shots, finding cover as well. Both parties exchange gunfire, with Tani realising she doesn’t have much ammo left. “Almost out !” Tani shouts to Riley, making them both worried. Before the men reach them, a car pulls up behind in the alleyway entrance that Riley, Tani and the armed men entered, with the men turning their backs to see who was behind them. Leanna and Junior exit, armed with their own assault rifles and fire upon the men attacking Riley and Tani. They take out three of them, with Tani peeking out and shooting the last guy in the back. With the gunfire over, Mac exits the vehicle and sees Riley and Tani coming out of their cover. “Riles !” Mac shouts as he runs over to her. “Hey !” Riley says, as she breathes out a sign of relief. They embrace and hug each other, as Tani walks over to Junior and hugs him as well. “You ok ?” Mac asks, still hugging Riley. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks to Tani.” Riley says, still breathing out a sign of relief after surviving the attack and seeing Mac again. Mac leans back his head, looking at her in the eyes, while his hand touches the side of her face. “Good.” Mac says, who then leans in and kisses Riley on the lips, who lets out a quiet moan from her mouth. After what her and Tani went through, she needed it. Tani and Junior let go of each other after hugging, with Junior kissing her on her forehead immediately after. “You good, T ?” Junior asks. “Yeah, I’m ok. A bit banged up but i’ll live. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” She says. Junior lets out a small smile to her response. Mac and Riley walk over towards them, as does Leanna. “Good thing you found us.” Riley says. “Yeah, Matty and Bozer traced your last location and texted it to Mac.” Leanna says. “What about Jackson ?” Mac asks. “He’s dead. For being Dalton’s personal bodyguard, Dalton must have had his men watched Jackson secretly after the first meeting went to hell, to make sure he wasn’t caught and brought in, so he could give up the next meeting’s location.” Tani says. “That means, they saw us enter his home and take him without us evening know they were there watching. Dalton would rather have his guy dead than spill the beans.” Riley says. “Now, what do we do ?” Junior asks. Riley pulls out a smile on her face, as she reaches into her pockets and pulls out Jackson’s phone. “We still got this, so it’s not all doom and gloom.” Riley says. 

Back at the Five-O Headquarters...  
Mac, Riley, Leanna, Tani and Junior enter to see Matty and Bozer, who are happy to see everyone still alive and breathing. “You two good ?” Bozer asks to Tani and Riley. They nod back at him. “Where’s Jackson ?” Matty asks. “He’s dead but we have his phone and it thankfully still works. Jackson’s last call before we entered his house was to Dalton, so if Dalton was already at the new meeting’s location and waiting when he made the call, we could ping the call’s location by tracing it through the cell towers throughout Hawaii.” Riley says. “Ok. Do your thing, Riley.” Matty says. “On it.” Riley responds. Riley gets to work, using Five-O’s computer and Jackson’s phone. She pulls up the cell towers on screen and starts tracing the meeting’s location. She’s fast at typing and searching, using her fingers to do what she does best. Tani and Junior look on in amazement and being impressed at Riley’s skills. This makes Junior walk over towards to Mac. “Dude, your girlfriend is like a badass at this stuff.” He whispers into Mac’s ear. “You have no idea.” Mac whispers back, smiling as he says that. Riley manages to find and ping the call’s location. “Got it ! The call was sent from a abandoned warehouse in Oahu.” Riley tells them, showing it on screen. “What is it with bad guys and abandoned warehouses ?” Bozer asks. The others ignore his question, thinking he was just joking. “All right, let’s head there and hope that this is the new meeting’s location.” Matty says. Tani, Junior and Leanna arm themselves each with assault rifles and a pistol, as well as body armour. They give body armour to the others as well for protection. Tani and Junior offer a gun to Mac, Riley, Bozer and Matty, with Matty accepting it, while the others don’t. “I don’t use guns.” Mac tells them. “You don’t ? What are you gonna do when they see and fire upon you ?” Junior asks. “You’ll see.” Riley says with a smile. Junior looks at Mac, not knowing what to say. Mac winks at him, as he heads out with the others. Junior is the last to follow, shaking his head as he doesn’t understand what Riley meant by saying “You’ll see”.

At the abandoned warehouse...  
The team pull up outside the warehouse, in another SUV. Matty stays behind with Bozer inside the SUV, using Riley’s laptop to scan for heat signatures inside the warehouse. Everyone else sneaks up to the warehouse. “Guys, we got twelve heat signatures, 10 inside and 2 outside. This looks like the meeting’s location and it’s going down now !” Matty says over the comms. “Copy.” Mac says. They see two armed men outside the entrance of warehouse. Mac and Junior sneak up and take them down quietly together. They quietly open the door of the warehouse and enter it with Riley, Leanna and Tani. They crouch and get to cover. They spot Dalton engaging with a buyer over the gas canister. Dalton has 4 armed men with him and the buyer has 4 armed men with him as well. “Matty, we got visual on Dalton, the buyer, four armed men on both sides and the gas canister.” Riley says. “Copy. Remember, that gas is the priority, do whatever you have to do to stop the buy and that gas leaving in the wrong hands.” Matty tells them. Mac looks around to see what he can put together. He notices materials he thinks he can use to make a smoke bomb and grabs them. He gets to work, with Tani and Junior noticing what he is doing. “Uh, what is he doing ?” Tani asks. “Improvising.” both Riley and Leanna say quietly. Mac succeeds in making a smoke bomb, to which Tani and Junior couldn’t believe he did that. “Here’s a smoke bomb. We can use this to our advantage.” Mac says. “How do you know how to build things like that ?” Junior asks. “It’s a habit of mine.” Mac says, as he smiles. Junior looks at Tani. “I wonder what Danny and Grover would think of him, seeing him do that ?” Junior asks her. Tani shrugs her head, not knowing what to say. They get ready to engage Dalton and the buyer. “On my mark; 3,2,1.” Tani says. Mac throws the smoke bomb, affecting the area where Dalton and the buyer is. “What the... !” Dalton shouts, as he notices the smoke. He runs to cover with the gas canister. Both Dalton’s men and the buyer’s men, as well as the buyer start firing at the team’s location. Tani, Junior and Leanna fire back. Mac and Riley notice Dalton putting the gas canister inside his pocket and starts making a run for it and go after him, while the others cover them. They head outside and start running. Dalton pulls out a gun and starts firing at them, to which they head for cover. While in cover, Riley notices a rock. She grabs and throws it at Dalton, hitting him in the face successfully and making him drop his gun. Mac runs up and engages in a fist fight with Dalton. Both men land a few hits but Mac manages to the gain upper hand, knocking out Dalton out. With Dalton lying on the floor, Mac leans down and reaches into his pocket. He grabs the small gas canister and shows it to Riley, who gives him a thumbs up. Mac starts walking towards her, when Dalton gets up with his gun and aims at Mac’s back. Riley sees Dalton do this. “MAC !!” Riley shouts. Mac turns around to see Dalton aiming at him. A gunshot goes off. Mac touches his chest while looking at it but there’s no wound. Dalton then suddenly falls to the floor, having a gunshot wound to the back, killing him instantly. Matty shows up armed with a pistol from where Dalton had his back turned too. “Thanks, Matty.” Mac says. “Anytime, blondie.” Mac, Riley and Matty turn to see Tani, Junior and Leanna exit the warehouse. “It’s over. They’re all down.” Tani says. Everyone smiles.

Ten minutes after the gunfight at the warehouse...  
The team is outside, with CSU inside searching the warehouse. Tani and Junior walk over to inform the team of what they found. “Hey, so CSU is still investigating but they got a hit on the buyer. Guy’s name is Jason Miller. He’s the head of a major crime family in San Francisco. We also spoke to one of his men who’s still alive and he confessed his boss’s plan to us. Apparently, he came all the way to Hawaii and wanted to buy the gas from Dalton for $50,000 and expose it to his rivals in what was supposedly a meeting, when he got back to San Francisco. His rivals thought it was gonna be them coming to a agreement of who controls what in different areas of San Francisco but it seemed Miller was gonna take out his competition in one go. He was going to plant the canister, set it off and put on a gas mask so he could breathe, while watching his competition die in front of him.” Tani tells them. “Sounds like Overkill for a gangster.” Bozer says. “Sounds like he was desperate to get rid of them by any means.” Junior says. “Well, the gas has been contained. We couldn’t have done it without Five-O’s help.” Matty says, handing out her hand to Tani and Junior, who shakes both of their hands. “Yeah, same to the lot of you.” Junior says. Tani and Junior also shake the others’ hands after a job well done. Before Tani can shake Riley’s hand, Riley instead spreads her arms out, offering a hug instead, to which Tani accepts and hugs Riley. They smile as they hug before letting go. “See you around hopefully, Riles.” Tani says, as she and Junior start walking away. “You too, Tani.” Riley says, giving Tani a thumbs up. “What now ? Heading home ?” Bozer asks. “Well, since we are in Hawaii and it’s still sunny, I had a idea that I thought we could all enjoy after we were finished, if it’s ok with you Matty ?” Riley says. Matty’s eyebrows raise, showing that she is curious. “What did you have in mind ?” Matty asks. Riley smiles before answering.

At the Waikiki beach in Oahu...  
The team did their own things separately on the beach, while dressed as you would when going to the beach. Bozer and Leanna were swimming in the ocean together, sharing some kisses here and there, enjoying each other’s company which they haven’t had in a long while. Matty was reading a book, while sipping a Mai Tai drink. Mac and Riley were sitting next to each other, while taking in the sun on the beach. Riley was wearing a black bikini and a red Hawaiian skirt, with black sunglasses and listening to her headphones, with the song The Only Way Out playing. Mac was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned, with green shorts and black sunglasses as well. They were also sipping Mai Tai drinks. Riley eventually takes her headphones off. “Ah, this is nice.” Mac says. “You can say that again, babe.” Riley says, as she and Mac cling their Mai Tai drinks together and then kiss each other on the lips. As if this iconic couple couldn’t become more iconic...

The end.


End file.
